Dragon Age (time period)
The Dragon Age (9:00–present) is the ninth and current Age in Thedas. The previous several years have seen two dragon flights ranging out of the Frostbacks and Orkney Mountains, even though it was thought that dragons had been hunted to extinction by Nevarran dragon hunters during the Steel Age. The dragons devastate the countrysides in Orlais and Nevarra, and all attempts to slay them end in disaster. Despite the devastation, some see the return of dragons to Thedas as a glorious sign – Chantry scholars, however, claim that this is the worst of omens. Because of the dragon sightings, Divine Faustine II names the next age as Dragon Age, while she was ready to name it as Sun Age, predicting that it will be an age of violence and upheaval. Chronology * 9:2 Dragon: Led by the young Prince Maric, the Fereldan rebels finally succeed in driving out the Orlesian occupational force. He kills the usurper King Meghren in a duel at Fort Drakon.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 446 : Less than a few weeks after Maric's ascension, Chivalry Threnhold becomes Viscount of Kirkwall. : A short time later, Antiva is shaken by a civil war and the much maligned "Three-Queens Era" begins. : The ruling Archon of Tevinter Imperium faces usurpation. : Rhys, son of Wynne is born. * 9:3 Dragon: Maric Theirin is crowned as King of Ferelden.Gaider, David. "Discrepancy between 'The Calling' versions". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. * 9:4 Dragon: Birth of Celene Valmont, future empress of Orlais."World of Thedas - Volume 1: An Errata". Official BioWare blog. * 9:5 Dragon: Birth of Cailan Theirin, future king of Ferelden. :Knight-Captain Greagoir is named Knight-Commander of the Circle Tower. * 9:8 Dragon: Death of Queen Rowan of Ferelden.Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 29, 94 * 9:10 Dragon: Underneath Ferelden, the intelligent darkspawn known as the Architect attempts to kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. His efforts are thwarted by King Maric and a band of Grey Wardens. : King Maric allows the order of Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two centuries of exile.Dragon Age: The Calling puts end of the Orlesian occupation 11 years before. In-game conversation in Dragon Age: Origins puts return of Grey Wardens 20 years before modern day. : A young female smith named Branka is made Paragon for her invention of smokeless coal. : Alistair, a future hero of the Fifth Blight, is born in Ferelden. * 9:12 Dragon: Thought by the Orzammar dwarves to have been long lost to the darkspawn, the dwarven kingdom of Kal-Sharok located deep beneath the Hunterhorn Mountains is rediscovered. The dwarves there are still resentful of Orzammar and refuse to bow to the dwarven king's authority. : The Kathaban of the Qunari navy launches an offensive on the Tevinter mainland with a fleet of warships and the entire beresaad kith is sent with them as a landing force. The Kathaban's campaign makes great progress, but his headway disappears when legions of Tevinter soldiers and mages retaliate in force. The Qunari footholds in Tevinter are obliterated in the counterattack, and the Kathaban is forced to withdraw the fleet to Seheron. The entire antaam is shaken by the defeat, but none take it harder than the Kathaban himself, who resigns his role and returns to Par Vollen to be Kathaban no more. * 9:13 Dragon: The fortress of Bownammar falls to a horde of darkspawn. Dwarven scholars believe that to be the first hints of a coming Blight.Codex entry: Stalata Negat * 9:14 Dragon: Perrin Threnhold is appointed viscount of Kirkwall. * 9:16 Dragon: Anthony Pentaghast is murdered by a group of Apostates. His sister, Cassandra, begins training with the Seekers of Truth. * 9:20 Dragon: Ferelden and Orlais officially make peace after the ascension of Empress Celene to the Orlesian throne. : Malcolm Hawke and his family settle down in the outskirts of Lothering. : Upon request of Arl Eamon Guerrin's pregnant wife Isolde, Alistair is sent to the Monastery at Bournshire.The World of Thedas, Vol.2 :Nevarra invades Orlais and seizes the town of Larécolte in the fields of Ghislain. Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons leads the Orlesian defense, eventually driving the Nevarrans out of Orlais. * 9:21 Dragon: After a failed attempt to oust the influential Templar Order from the city, Viscount Perrin Threnhold is executed and Marlowe Dumar is appointed Viscount of Kirkwall. Due to her part in the arrest of Viscount Threnhold, Meredith Stannard is promoted to Knight-Commander of Kirkwall by Grand Cleric Elthina. * 9:22 Dragon: Blood mages, secretly in league with a rogue Grand Cleric of the Orlesian Chantry, conspire to assassinate Divine Beatrix III. A Seeker of Truth, Cassandra Pentaghast thwarts the conspiracy and is named Hero of Orlais and the Divine's Right Hand.Gaider, David. "Private communication via Tumblr". Dawn of the Seeker takes place in 9:22 Dragon. Retrieved February 3, 2013. This day is remembered as the "Day of Dragons" or "The Day of Black Skies". * 9:23 Dragon: Vaea is born.Wiki talkpage * 9:25 Dragon: King Maric of Ferelden is thought lost at sea,Bioware Forums - Post by David Gaider on cause of death. Year of death mentioned on Dragon Age: Origins loading screen. and imprisoned by Antivan Crows in Velabanchel. : Maric's son, Cailan, inherits the throne of Ferelden. Approximately one month later, Cailan marries Anora, daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. : The Tamassrans elevate a new Arishok after the previous one died during a campaign on Seheron. : The Grey Wardens of Ferelden sense the first hints of a coming Blight. * 9:27 Dragon: Malcolm Hawke, the apostate mage responsible for resealing Corypheus and father of the future Champion of Kirkwall, dies in Lothering. : Magister Urian Nihalias, along with a group of co-conspirators among the Imperial Templars and the Magisterium, ousts the ruling Black Divine. Nihalias becomes the new Black Divine afterwards. * 9:28 Dragon: Paragon Branka takes her entire house, save her husband Oghren, into the Deep Roads in the hope of finding the Anvil of the Void and the secret of creating golems. :The lyrium-infused slave Fenris escapes from his master and heads to the south. :Leliana seeks refuge in the Lothering chantry. * 9:29 Dragon: Alistair is recruited into the order of the Grey Wardens by the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan.Alistair had been a Grey Warden for six months at the time of the Battle of Ostagar in 9: 30 Dragon * 9:30 Dragon: Events described in Dragon Age: Origins begin. : The Fifth Blight begins in the Korcari Wilds and southern Ferelden when the Architect attempts to perform a modified Joining ritual on Urthemiel in the hopes of freeing the darkspawn from the call of the Old Gods, instead Urthemiel is corrupted into an Archdemon. : Arl Rendon Howe murders Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland in a surprise attack on Highever after their son, Fergus Cousland, had already led most of the Teyrn's soldiers to Ostagar to join King Cailan's forces. : The Sabrae clan of the Dalish elves finds a tainted Eluvian in the wilds of Ferelden and loses two of their number to it. To escape the taint and the coming Blight, the clan crosses the Waking Sea to the Free Marches and sets up camp on Sundermount. : Crown Prince Trian Aeducan of Orzammar is murdered and his middle sibling is banished to the Deep Roads for the deed due to the machinations of their youngest brother, Bhelen. King Endrin Aeducan falls ill in his grief. : The Warden is inducted into the Grey Wardens. : Ferelden is defeated at the Battle of Ostagar by the darkspawn; the battle is lost when Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir deserts, resulting in the destruction of the Fereldan army, the near-destruction and exile of the Grey Warden order, and the deaths of King Cailan Theirin and Warden Commander Duncan. : The Warden and Alistair are saved by a Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth. : Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir returns to Denerim and declares himself regent, triggering the "Fereldan Civil War" between Ferelden's nobility. : Events described in Dragon Age II begin. Lothering is destroyed by the darkspawn, and the Hawke family (along with Aveline Vallen) flees to Kirkwall with the aid of Flemeth. : On the 8th day of Bloomingtide, the dam in Crestwood is broken in order to flood the invading darkspawn. * 9:31 Dragon: Urthemiel is slain by one of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the Battle of Denerim, The Warden becomes the "Hero of Ferelden," and Ferelden now has a true ruler. : Orlesian Grey Wardens are dispatched to Ferelden to help disperse the darkspawn that failed to return to the Deep Roads after the archdemon was slain. They are put under the command of Lieutenant Gable of Vigil's Keep. : Events described in Dragon Age: Warden's Fall take place and Grey Warden Kristoff is killed by the minions of an intelligent brood mother known as the Mother while investigating the Blackmarsh. : Events described in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening begin. The "Darkspawn Civil War" begins. : Remaining darkspawn in Ferelden are purged by the Warden-Commander and the replenished Fereldan Wardens. The Darkspawn Civil War ends. : The dwarves of Orzammar are able to reclaim the great thaig of Kal'Hirol. : Amgarrak Thaig is overrun by harvesters after failed attempts to re-create Caridin's golem research. The Warden-Commander of Ferelden slays one of them and destroys the research. : The Circle of Magi in Starkhaven burns to the ground. Its survivors are relocated to Kirkwall, making the Gallows the largest Circle within the Free Marches. : Qunari set out to meet Orlesian forces who agreed to return the Tome of Koslun to them. However, the book is intercepted by a Rivaini pirate. Following a storm, both ships founder off the coast of Kirkwall. The Arishok and his surviving army take up residence in the Qunari Compound, a section of the docks set aside for them by the Viscount, until they can reclaim the Tome of Koslun. : A shipwrecked Qunari mage is imprisoned underneath Kirkwall by the Chantry after causing the destruction of an entire village. The Saarebas uses a Dalish artifact in an attempt to tear the Veil. A Qunari agent, Tallis, is sent to retrieve him. : Hawke of Kirkwall helps fund an expedition to the Deep Roads with Bartrand Tethras and Varric Tethras. They discover an ancient, pre-First Blight Primeval Thaig, and an ancient lyrium idol contained within. * 9:31Dragon Age Inquisition - Hawke Attempts to Destroy Corypheus - Official EA Site-37 Dragon: An Orlesian noble by the name of Prosper de Montfort strikes a deal with a Tal-Vashoth named Salit to purchase a list of Qunari sleeper agents. He is killed by Hawke. : Events described in Legacy begin. Corypheus awakens in his prison and is defeated by Hawke. * 9:32 Dragon: The Warden-Commander of Ferelden confronts Morrigan in the Dragonbone Wastes; she leaves through an Eluvian. : The elves of Edgehall Alienage revolt against their Arl; many elves are killed.) * 9:34 Dragon: After years of anti-Qunari sentiments and incidents that the Qunari see as outsiders meddling in their affairs, the Arishok decides to overthrow Kirkwall's rulers to impose order on the city, starting the First Battle of Kirkwall. : Marlowe Dumar is killed by the Qunari. : Hawke assists in repelling the Qunari, and is named "Champion of Kirkwall" by Kirkwall's Knight-Commander, Meredith Stannard. : Meredith Stannard takes up stewardship of Kirkwall and imposes tighter sanctions on the Kirkwall Circle of Magi. : Revered Mother Dorothea ascends as Divine of The Chantry, taking the name Justinia V after her predecessor succumbs to old age after long suffering from dementia. * 9:35 Dragon: Lord Vincent Callier and his family are ambushed by Thom Rainier and his soldiers on their way to their summer residence at Lake Celestine. None of the lord's family survive.Codex entry: Blackwall * 9:36-37 Dragon: The elves of Edgehall rebel against their arl once again. After heavy elven casualties, Ser Aaron steps in and resolves the issue. : King Alistair decrees that the arl of Edgehall cannot touch the elves' sacred tree, Vhenadahl. * 9:37 Dragon: An apostate mage, Anders, destroys the Kirkwall chantry, igniting the Kirkwall Rebellion and inspiring mages throughout Thedas to rebel against the Circle system. : The Champion of Kirkwall kills First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard during the rebellion in Kirkwall and later flees the city. : Fiona is elected as Grand Enchanter, and the College of Enchanters rejects a motion to dissolve the Circle of Magi at the urging of Senior Enchanter Wynne. : Morrigan resurfaces at the imperial court of Val Royeaux and is appointed an "arcane advisor" to Empress Celene I.[http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/humans/morrigan Official Dragon Age website - Morrigan's character profile] * 9:38 Dragon: The Chantry dissolves the College of Enchanters and refuses to allow any future meetings. : King Alistair of Ferelden, with the help of Isabela and Varric Tethras, travels to Antiva City looking for clues regarding King Maric's ultimate fate. : Qunari forces under the command of the new Arishok, formerly Sten, assault the Tevinter fortress of Ath Velanis in Seheron with King Alistair in order to stop Aurelian Titus' exploitation of King Maric and the Magrallen. * 9:38–9:39 Dragon: Unrest brews in Orlais as Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons stirs dissent against reigning Empress Celene, eventually starting the War of the Lions. * 9:40 Dragon: Empress Celene is called out of Val Royeaux after news of an elven rebellion in Halamshiral. The move is thought to have been orchestrated by Gaspard. Celene's absence fuels rumors of her death or capture. : Anticipating unrest, the Sun Gates to Val Royeaux are ordered closed for the first time since dragons attacked the city in 9:22 Dragon. : Briala, the former spymaster, handmaiden, and lover to Empress Celene, reactivates the Eluvian network. : Gaspard de Chalons returns to Val Chevin to resume the civil war; the missing Empress Celene reappears at the Winter Palace near Halamshiral and begins to marshal her own forces. : A violent uprising at the White Spire leaves many senior mages dead. The uprising is apparently supported by the Divine through her agents, including Sister Nightingale. : Following the conflict at the White Spire, Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves cancels the Nevarran Accord, severing ties between the Seekers and the Chantry. Allegiances between amongst the Seekers of Truth and Templars are split. Some still support the Divine. : The Circle of Dairsmuid in Rivain is annulled. : The College of Enchanters votes to separate from the Chantry. Lord Seeker Lambert declares the Circle of Magi no more. The future of mages in Thedas is uncertain. : Lord Seeker Lambert goes missing and is presumed dead. Lucius Corin becomes the next Lord Seeker. : Cassandra Pentaghast, one of the few Seekers of Truth still loyal to the Chantry, and Leliana, Divine Justinia V's spymaster, set out to restore the Inquisition. Initially they seek out the Warden-Commander to lead the new Inquisition, but they are unable to find them. Their search for the Champion of Kirkwall as a potential Inquisitor leads them to capture and interrogate Varric Tethras, one of Hawke's former companions. : The Dread Wolf awakens after millennia of slumber and presents himself as a modern elven apostate, using the name Solas. * 9:41 Dragon: Several mages from the Hossberg Circle of Magi join the Grey Wardens and begin researching records from the Fourth Blight, uncovering the diary of a Grey Warden named Isseya, the sister of Garahel, one of the last griffon riders. : Events described in Dragon Age: Inquisition begin. Divine Justinia V calls for a Divine Conclave between the mages and Templars at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to negotiate an end to the Mage-Templar War. The Conclave is disrupted by Corypheus, who uses an elven artifact in a ritual sacrificing Justinia V. The ritual is interrupted, and the resulting Breach destroys the temple and kills the assembled leaders of the mages, Templars, and Chantry. : A survivor of the Breach is found with a mark that can control the Breach and the rifts created by its eruption. After calming the Breach, the survivor is hailed as the Herald of Andraste. The Herald becomes a leading figure of the reborn Inquisition, based out of Haven, which seeks to seal the Breach and restore order to Thedas. : The Mage-Templar War ends as the Inquisition recruits either the rebel mages or Templars to their cause. The remaining faction is corrupted by Corypheus into the Venatori or the Red Templars, respectively. : The Herald seals the Breach with the help of the mages or Templars. Corypheus leads his army in a surprise assault on the Inquisition to reclaim the Anchor from the Herald. The Inquisition escapes Haven and regroups at the mountain fortress Skyhold. The Herald is officially named Inquisitor, the leader of the Inquisition. : The Grey Wardens in Orlais all begin to hear a false Calling and are scared into desperation to end all Blights before their perceived end. They join forces with the Venatori and blood sacrifice their own warriors to raise a demon army, ostensibly to march into the Deep Roads and kill the remaining Old Gods. The Inquisition learns that they are being manipulated and lays siege to their base at Adamant Fortress, putting an end to their machinations. After defeating the Nightmare demon that was controlling the Grey Warden mages, the Inquisitor decides to either ally with the surviving Grey Wardens or exile them from Orlais. : The Inquisitor attends a ball held by Empress Celene I at her winter palace in Halamshiral after learning of an assassination plot against her. The Inquisitor's actions resolve the Orlesian Civil War and decide who holds the throne of Orlais. * 9:42 Dragon: The Inquisition pursues Corypheus to the Temple of Mythal in the Arbor Wilds, where he attempts to gain the knowledge to use the eluvian network and so reenter the Black City. : Events described in Jaws of Hakkon DLC begin. Led by Professor Kenric a team of researchers find clues regarding Inquisitor Ameridan's disappearance. Prompted by Scout Harding, the Inquisitor joins the research team. The trail left behind by Ameridan leads to an old Tevinter Fortress in the Frostback Basin, occupied by the Jaws of Hakkon a group of Avvar seeking to free their god Hakkon who is possessing a high dragon. Aided by the Avvar of Stone-Bear Hold, the Inquisitor raids the Tevinter fortress and finds Inquisitor Ameridan in a time-still spell. After unbinding the spell, Ameridan dies and the Inquisitor defeats Hakkon. : Events described in The Descent DLC begin. A series of of earthquakes caused by tremors cause damage in Orzammar's lyrium mines. The Inquisitor, with the help of Shaper Valta and a group of the Legion of the Dead led by Lieutenant Renn, investigate the cause of these tremors. They descend deep below the Deep Roads and the lost Heidrun Thaig and discover a place filled with lyrium veins, the Bastion of the Pure. After passing an unknown underground sea they discover the Wellspring and realize that they are inside the Titan which is causing the quakes. At the center they find its beating heart and subsequently defeat the Guardian. However before the confrontation, Valta was struck by something which connected her with the Stone and remains in the Wellspring to investigate further. : After the Inquisition foils his plans, in desperation, Corypheus retreats to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to reopen the Breach. The Inquisitor finally defeats Corypheus and reseals the Breach.Trespasser takes place in 9:44 Dragon and explicitly states it is two years after the defeat of CorypheusNote: Dedication : Divine Victoria is elected to lead the Chantry. : A clutch of thirteen live griffons are discovered at Red Bride's Grave in the Anderfels by a group of Grey Warden-Recruits. * 9:44 Dragon: Events described in Trespasser begin. The Inquisition attends the Exalted Council to discuss the organization's future, only to be interrupted by the Qunari "Dragon's Breath" plot to destroy all of southern Thedas' nobility simultaneously. This plot is foiled by both the Inquisition and agents of Fen'Harel, who is revealed to be Solas. : The Anchor, now out of control, is removed from the Inquisitor, along with the entire left forearm. : In order to root out Solas' agents who have infiltrated their ranks, the Inquisition either downsizes drastically and enters Divine Victoria's service, or disbands entirely, with its core members continuing to act independently with no legal standing. : Elves from across Thedas, ranging from servants to sworn members of the Inquisition, abandon their positions to follow Solas, leaving many to wonder just how many agents the Dread Wolf has. :Event described in Knight Errant begin an unspecified time after the Exalted Council. Notes * The timeline on page 133 of Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1 states that in 9:00 Dragon, Prince Maric defeated King Meghren. However, according to Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne and David Gaider's post, this happened in 9:2 Dragon. * There are several chronological conflicts created by Dragon Age: The Calling, which are due to an editorial error. References Category:Ages